Stand Still
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kenapa waktu terus berjalan? [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasoSaku

Alternate Universe

For AjpBlank

 **Stand Still**

Helaian surai merah jambu itu tampak sedikit lebih gelap ketika cahaya enggan menjamahnya. Sepasang kaki jenjang milik sang gadis terus melangkah di antara ruangan tanpa penerangan. Haruno Sakura, nama sang gadis, paham benar bahwa sang pemilik kamar tak akan repot-repot untuk membuka tirainya. Andai saja Sakura tidak familiar dengan ruangan tersebut, tentu entah berapa kali dia akan terjatuh di sana, tersandung benda-benda yang berserak sembarangan.

Sosok itu ada di dalam selimut. Sakura bisa mendapati selmut yang terlihat membulat, menyembunyikan sosok di baliknya. Gadis itu meraba kain selimut, mencari tepian. Perlahan, sang gadis itu menyibak selimut putih yang lantas menghadirkan sosok seseorang. Seorang pemilik surai merah yang tampak bergelung.

"Ini sudah siang! Keluarlah dari kamarmu, Sasori-kun!"

Pemilik bola mata merah yang tampak sayu menatap Sakura dalam diam. Dia tak lekas beranjak, hanya ada jemari yang tengah berkutat berusaha merebut kembali selimut dari tangan sang pemilik nama bunga. Haruno muda menghela napas, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang pemuda sebayanya itu. Mereka adalah teman sedari kecil, berkecimpung dalam satu taman dan bak pasir yang sama. Mereka menenteng tas anak kecil bersama. Mereka melangkah menuju bangunan sekolah yang sama. Namun, entah sejak kapan pemuda yatim-piatu itu tak lagi pergi keluar. Dia terus-menerus menghindari dunia, kabur dari realita. Dia tak lagi pergi ke sekolah, bahkan tak mau melangkahkan kaki barang sejengkal pun dari kamarnya. Ranjang menjadi tempat dirinya bergumul dalam kesendirian.

Sakura tentu tak bisa tinggal diam. Sikap Sasori telah menyusahkan kakek dan neneknya, dua lansia yang berbaik hati merawatnya sebagai pengganti orangtua. Satu hal yang menimbulkan tanya, apa alasan Sasori menjadi asosial seperti ini? Pemuda berambut merah itu sebelumnya selalu menjadi pemuda yang jarang berucap, tapi selalu tahu norma. Dia adalah pemuda baik hati yang lugu. Oleh karenanya, sebab-musabab apa yang membuat pemuda itu berdiam di kamar setiap saat seperti ini?

Sayangnya, seratus kali bertanya pun Sakura tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Sasori menolak bicara, bahkan pada Sakura yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sahabat sang pemuda.

* * *

"Sakura-san, kau sudah menjenguk Sasori-kun?" Adalah Konan yang selalu menanyakan kabar Sasori. Gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu merupakan senior Sasori di klub pecinta sejarah. Sasori sebelumnya aktif sebagai penulis di sana. Jari-jemari sang pemuda telah melahirkan banyak bacaan bagi sekolah mereka.

Haruno mengangguk. Namun ketika ditanyai "apakah Sasori sudah bersedia untuk bicara?", Sakura menelengkan kepala. Keduanya hanya dapat bertukar helaan napas. Anggota lain di dalam klub dan pihak sekolah telah menyerah. Tak ada tanda-tanda penindasan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Tak ada masalah apa pun yang seharusnya menyeret sang pemuda menjadi pribadi yang amat tertutup.

Konan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "Yahiko saja sudah menyerah soal Sasori."

Yahiko adalah kekasih Konan. Pemuda yang terkenal di dalam klub dengan solidaritasnya yang tinggi. Jika pemuda sepertinya bisa menelantarkan seseorang, itu artinya orang yang ditelantarkannya sudah berlebihan.

* * *

Sakura, terlepas dari saran siapa pun, tak pernah menyerah untuk mengajak Sasori menumpahkan perasaannya. Sakura ingin sang pemuda bercerita, setidaknya kepada dia. Banyak orang yang menyuruh Sakura menyerah. Chiyo, nenek Sasori, bahkan menyuruh Sakura tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang nyaris setiap hari.

"Kau pasti lelah. Kau tidak perlu menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari setiap saat, Sakura-chan. Ini bukan berarti aku melarangmu datang atau mengusirmu. Aku merasa tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau sudah sangat baik pada Sasori."

Pemilik iris _emerald_ sungguh-sungguh tidak sampai hati membiarkan seorang nenek tua memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Sasori adalah cucu satu-satunya. bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sayangnya kakek dan nenek sang pemuda. Tak peduli sikap sang pemuda saat ini yang memilih mengurung diri, mereka akan memberikan kasih sayang mereka. Mereka akan senantiasa menyiapkan makanan untuk sang pemuda.

* * *

Langkah kaki yang berderap mengisi suara di antara anak tangga. Haruno Sakura adalah sang sumber kebisingan. Dia absen berkunjung ke kediaman Sasori selama satu minggu dan apa yang terjadi? Sakura mendapatkan berita tidak mengenakkan perihal sang pemuda.

"SASORI-KUN!" Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori tanpa basa-basi dan menghampiri sesosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Tirai yang biasanya tertutup kini terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan bias cahaya di antara celah yang ada. Sakura tidak salah lihat. Sasori memang tengah mengulaskan senyuman. Gadis bermata _emerald_ menurunkan vistanya, menatap visual dari sang pemuda. Kedua tangan dan kaki sang pemuda dililit perban. Pemuda itu secara membabi-buta memotong kedua kakinya, menyiapkan gergaji yang dihimpit kayu, dan memotong kedua tangannya sendiri berbarengan. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki sang pemuda kala itu.

Sakura pikir, dia akan melihat sirat penyesalan di mata sang pemuda. Namun, gadis merah jambu keliru. Sasori tak terlihat menyesali perbuatannya. Sebaliknya, dia tampak puas. Dia terlihat senang dengan prakarya yang dia ciptakan, bersamaan dengan bagian tubuh yang dia hilangkan.

"Sakura?" Sasori masih tersenyum. "Lihatlah. Tubuhku tidak lagi besar. Aku kembali lagi menjadi kecil!"

Satu hal yang Sakura simpulkan dan benarkan setelah mendengar informasi dari Chiyo serta melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah Sasori menolak untuk tumbuh dewasa. Pemuda itu sempat bertanya kepada Chiyo sebelum menjadi pemurung.

 _"_ _Nenek, tubuhku sekarang tinggi."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka menjadi dewasa."_

 _"_ _Lihatlah kaki dan tangan yang panjang ini. Menjijikkan."_

"APA-APAAN KAU INI, SASORI-KUN? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?"

Senyuman Sasori kian lebar. Dia berusaha merangkak dengan tubuh tanpa kaki dan lengan, seperti ulat yang tengah menggeliat.

"Karena aku tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa."

Satu jawaban yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasori membuat Sakura geram. Sang gadis melesatkan kepalan tangan ke pintu, membunyikan debuman keras. Sadar air matanya mulai melesak, sang gadis berbalik, tak ingin menyaksikan lebih lama kondisi sang sahabat yang memilukan.

* * *

Sakura sadar, jika bukan dirinya, siapa lagi yang akan senantiasa menemani Sasori? Kondisi kakek dan Sasori kian memburuk, membuat kerabat memindahkan mereka ke panti jompo. Dengan kondisi tubuh demikian, Sasori tidak bisa mengurus keduanya. Sasori? Tak ada kerabat yang sudi merawat atau bahkan sekadar datang menengok sang pemuda. Mereka menyalahkan sang pemuda seratus persen. Sasori-lah yang salah, kenapa mereka harus membantu orang yang menyusahkan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain? Mereka tak mau.

Maka bermodal nekat, Sakura selalu berusaha datang ke kediaman Sasori, memberikan makanan bagi sang pemuda, menyuapinya. Saat ini, Sakura bahkan tengah menyisir helaian merah milik sang pemuda yang mulai kusut. Tubuh sang pemuda kian kurus. Punggungnya tak setegap dahulu. Aroma tak sedap pun tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Sasori-kun, apa kau memakan porsi makan siang yang kuberikan?" Tanya sang gadis. Dia tidak bisa selalu datang tiga kali sehari. Gadis itu mencoba untuk datang pagi hari, demi mengantarkan sarapan dan makan siang, serta sore hari untuk mengantarkan makan malam. Adakalanya Sakua tak bisa pulang cepat dan menyuapi sang pemuda di siang hari.

Suara kekehan tipis terdengar. "Tentu saja aku memakan bekal buatanmu, Sakura-chan. Aku memakannya seperti anjing."

Tangan Sakura yang tengah memegang sisir melayang, tak lagi menyentuh kulit kepala sang pemuda. "Sakura-chan" adalah panggilan Sasori mini ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Semakin remaja, Sasori membuang suffiks untuk dirinya dan hanya memanggil dengan nama depan. Demi alasan tak berdasar seperti "ingin tetap muda" atau "tak ingin dewasa", pemuda itu telah menggadaikan masa depannya, padahal masa lalu pun telah berlalu dan tak akan bisa direngkuh kembali.

Iba? Marah? Sakura tak tahu perasaan mana yang dominan, kepalanya mulai sering berdenyut setiap kali memikirkan tingkah sang pemuda.

* * *

Dua tahun. Sakura telah mengurusi Sasori selama itu. Mengetahui aktivitas lain sang anak dalam kurun waktu demikian membuat orangtua Sakura merasa cemas. Sakura tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun dengan merawat pemuda keterbelakangan mental yang bahkan memotong kaki dan tangannya sendiri. Sakura tidak mungkin selamanya mengurusi Sasori. Gadis itu memiliki masa depan untuk dikejar! Berakar dari sana, orangtua Sakura mengenalkan sang gadis pada seorang pemuda. Haruno muda awalnya ragu. Namun usai menemui sang pemuda dalam beberapa kali pertemuan, Sakura sadar bahwa pemuda itu sesuai tipikalnya.

Hari ini, Sakura berniat untuk menyampaikan berita pertunangannya.

* * *

Bisu yang hadir setelah Sakura mengutarakan keinginan untuk bertunangan dengan pemuda pilihan orangtuanya membuat sang gadis tak nyaman. Sasori masih terus mengatupkan bibir, tak juga menunjukkan gejala akan mengurai frasa. Pemuda menyambar pisau buah yang diletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang dan meletakannya di antara buku, membuat bagian tajam pisau tersebut terarah ke atas.

Mengetahui niat sang pemuda, Sakura sontak menarik tubuh Sasori dan menyingkirkan pisau tersebut hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu melihat Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang sang pemuda inginkan?

"Apakah tubuh kecil ini belum cukup, Sakura-chan? Apakah karena suaraku sekarang terdengar seperti lelaki dewasa sehingga kau ingin menjauhiku? Haruskah aku memotong pita suaraku?"

 _Emerald_ masih terbelalak.

"Aku tak ingin tumbuh dewasa. Aku ingin selalu menjadi anak kecil. Jika tumbuh dewasa, satu per satu orang di sekelilingku akan menghilang. Kau pun semakin jauh dariku. Kau memutuskan keluar dari klub sejarah dan memilih klub lain. Kau mulai sering terlihat bersama teman barumu dan kini, kau berniat meninggalkanku seutuhnya."

"Sasori-kun, aku akan tetap menemanimu sekalipun telah menikah."

"APA KAU PIKIR SUAMIMU AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA?!" Nada tinggi dari Sasori lagi-lagi membuat Sakua terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku hanya ingin bersamamu selamanya?"

Tangan Sakura yang gemetaran ragu-ragu menyentuh pipi Sasori. Air mata tak lagi bisa ditahan. Isakan keluar saat Sakura menatap dua bola mata sang pemuda. Ada sesuatu yang diisyaratkan dua bola mata itu, yang entah kenapa baru ditangkapnya saat ini.

"Sasori-kun." Sakura mengambil jeda, berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Air mata yang luruh dari sepasang iris milik Sasori dan senyuman yang terulas dari bibir sang pemuda membuat Sakura kontan menutup mulut. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala Sasori ke dadanya, membenamkan sang pemuda dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya terus terang? Kenapa harus melukai dirimu sendiri? Kau bodoh, Sasori-kun …."

* * *

 _"_ _Sakura-chan, hidup itu menyenangkan." Sasori kecil menggenggam tangan Sakura, mengayunkannya ke depan dan belakang._

 _Kedua bocah berusia enam tahun tersebut baru saja bermain seharian di taman. Mereka tertawa hingga lelah dan pulang dengan jejak debu di mana-mana._

 _"_ _Sangat menyenangkan! Aku ingin terus bersama Sasori-chan seperti ini!"_

 _Sasori lekas menoleh pada Sakura. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu terpana menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah tersipu malu. Senyuman sang gadis, rona merah di pipi, dan bola mata yang menatap jalanan membuat Sasori tersihir untuk turut mengulaskan rona merah di wajahnya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku juga ingin terus bersama Sakura-chan seperti ini selamanya!"_

* * *

Sasori tahu. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa tindakannya sia-sia. Waktu akan terus berarak dan menumbuhkan manusia. Usianya akan terus bertambah dan fisiknya akan terus berubah. Ketika tersadar bahwa dia takut kehilangan Sakura, dia mulai berharap bahwa waktu berhenti. Dia tidak ingin menghadapi realita. Dia tidak ingin melihat gedung sekolah atau teman-temannya yang tampak dewasa. Ketika melihat tangan dan kakinya bersimbah darah, Sasori tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak akan menyusut. Dia hanya akan dicap pemuda gila yang memutilasi tubuhnya sendiri. Di mata orang lain, dia tetaplah bukan lagi seorang bocah. Sasori tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sekalut itu saat berpikir bahwa waktu akan kian membentangkan jarak di antara dia dengan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah dia rasakan sehingga dia begitu ingin memonopoli Sakura demi dirinya sendiri.

Sasori tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Kakek dan neneknya belum pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Orangtuanya pun tidak, bahkan hingga saat terakhir keduanya. Dia tak tahu harus menyebut perasaannya dengan apa dan itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak menyatakan cinta pada sosok Haruno Sakura.

Namun ketika gadis di depannya ini bertanya kepadanya "kau mencintaiku?", kala itu Sasori tersadar bahwa itulah nama yang mengungkapkan kekalutan dan kegelisahannya selama ini.

* * *

Dua remaja beranjak dewasa telah bersiap di depan pintu gerbang sebuah kediaman. Sakura telah menggendong tas cukup besar di punggungnya. Dua tangan sang gadis mencengkeram erat pegangan kursi roda yang diduduki Sasori. Haruno Sakura tak tahu perasaan apa yang dia pendam pada Sasori. Cintakah? Jika itu cinta, apa perasaan yang dia pendam pada pemuda pilihan orangtuanya? Siapakah yang dia cintai? Ah, Sakura tak ingin mempertanyakan hatinya lebih jauh. Sasori-lah yang memerlukannya. Pemuda itulah yang seluruh dunianya bergantung pada sang gadis dan betul, pernikahan akan menjadi jurang lebar yang menepis mereka berdua. Oleh sebab itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan hanya berdua dengan Sasori mulai saat ini. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang baru, hidup dengan lingkungan asing yang belum pernah sekali pun mereka singgahi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Sorak Sakura.

Sasori menyahuti sorakan sang gadis dengan anggukan. Roda mulai berputar, membawa sosok Sasori dan Sakura beranjak dari titik mereka berdiri semula. Keduanya akan memulai perjalanan penuh batu terjal di depan sana. Meski begitu, keduanya telah memantapkan hati. Mereka akan menikmati sisa hidup mereka … berdua.

 **Fin**

* * *

 __— _Thank you for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
